Atum (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Amon Ra | CurrentAliasRef = | Aliases = Demogorge, The God-Eater, the Primal Slayer, Ammon Ra, Ra, Amun, Amun-Ra, Aten, Aton, Atum-Re | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = Elder Gods, Gods of Earth, (Ennead, formerly Ogdoad); formerly | Relatives = Demiurge (father); Gaea (mother); Old Ones, Cthulhu (merged into "God", "Ra" and other identities); Bast, Sobek, Sekhmet, Shu (offspring); Montu (son through Amaunet); Khonshu (son through Amaunet or adopted son ); Bes, Ptah (possible sons through Amaunet); Half-brother to Gaea's other children, including Thor, etc. | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Male | Height = 10'0" | Height2 = (variable) | Weight = 3700 lbs | Weight2 = (variable) | Eyes = Red | Hair = None | Hair2 = (variable) | UnusualSkinColour = Gold | UnusualSkinColour2 = (as Atum); brownCategory:Brown Skin or greyCategory:Grey Skin (as the Demogorge) | UnusualFeatures = As the Demogorge, he becomes monstrous with wings. | CharRef = | Citizenship = Heliopolis | Citizenship2 = formerly Hermopolis Category:Hermopolitans | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Slayer of gods and demons, Egyptian creator-god, god of sun and fertility; former ruler of the Ogdoad and EnneadCategory:God Killers | Education = Approximately 1 billion years life experience | Origin = Elder God; Gods; Son of Gaea and the Demiurge | PlaceOfBirth = Somewhere on Earth | Creators = Alan Zelenetz; Bob Hall | First = Thor #300 | First2 = (As Ammon-Ra) (As Atum/Demogorge) | HistoryText = Origin Elder God Billions of years ago, shortly after the formation of the Earth, the Demiurge, the sentient life force of Earth's biosphere, seeded the young planet with its essence, creating a race of Elder Gods, the foremost of which were Chthon, Set, and Gaea. Over time, the Elder Gods degenerated and turned into demons, warring with one another and struggling for power and influence. Gaea, who had not been corrupted, feared for the safety of the new life brewing within the Earth's oceans. She went to the Demiurge and asked it to conceive in her a means in which to vanquish the demons. She entered the depths of the Earth and gave birth to Atum, the first of a race of new gods. Atum went around the Earth, slaying the demons and absorbing their energy, taking on a monstrous appearance and becoming Demogorge, the God-Eater in the process. Upon completing his task, Atum took to the skies, released the energy stored within his body, and retreated into the sun. Merger of the Old Ones An alternate account exist to Atum's origin. At an unknown point, the Old Ones, possibly including Cthulhu, were reborn in a different form, into one simple spiritual entity, into one simple spiritual entity, the source of all persecution, toxic pride and true depravity: God when his name was invoked in hatred. They assumed various identities, including Ra, prayed by the Egyptians for him to keep the slaves in line and themselves wealthy. This tale was told in opposition to the Old Ones fleeing to an alternate dimension. Blood Feud Having determined the dinosaurs to be an evolutionary dead end, Gaea shifted her focus to mammals and allowed the dinosaurs to die out. Set, who derived his power from them, sent dinosaurs to attack every mammal on Earth in retaliation. Desperate, Gaea summoned Atum to protect her and her mammals. Emerging from the sun at faster than light speed, Atum flew directly into Set's head, decapitating him. The vast amount of energy given off by Set caused Atum to become the Demogorge once again. Set survived the attack and replaced the head he lost with two. Demogorge and Set continued their battle for the next million years and by the end of it, Set grew seven heads and all the dinosaurs were dead. Weakened, Set fled into his own dimension. His job done, Demogorge reverted to Atum and once more returned to the sun. Ra Eventually, Atum returned to Earth and took the aspect of Ammon Ra. As Ra, Atum sired the Ennead, gods worshiped in ancient Egypt and other parts of Africa. In about 1,000 A.D., Ra attended a gathering of the Council of Godheads to discuss the coming of the Celestials' Third Host. Return of the God-Eater In recent years, Atum was raised again as the Demogorge by an assembly of death gods composed of Ahpuch, Ereshkigal, Pluto, Seth, Yama, Mephisto and Hela who intended to expand and merge their realms. Thor, Indra, Tawa, Apollo, Shango, and Quetzalcoatl were sent to defeat it. Atlantis Attacks Atum was contacted by Thor to aid Earth's heroes in a battle against the returning Set. Thor fought Atum and forced his transformation into Demogorge. As Demogorge, Atum defeated Set once again and then returned to the sun. Secret Invasion ]] During the Skrull invasion of Earth, Atum joined the God Squad at the behest of Athena to fight the Skrull gods. He consumed the Skrull goddess Sl'gyr't, but Sl'gur't contained the essences of countless gods, which overloaded the Demogorge and caused him to unexpectedly explode. His spine was later used by Snowbird to kill the Skrull god Kly'bn. He later appeared alive and well during the Serpent's War where he was seen at the Devil's Advocacy talking about the actions of the Serpent. Graveyard of the Gods Thor and two other gods encountered Atum as the Demogorge during a trip through a placed beyond time and space where forgotten gods went to after they die and were consumed by Demogorge. Thor and his allies were swallowed by the Demogorge and fought their way through a graveyard where the gods Demogorge consumed were forever trapped in tendrils that clouded their minds. Thor eventually defeated the Demogorge by striking his heart with Mjolnir and escaped back to Earth through a portal. | Powers = Atum possesses various superhuman abilities that are common to the various god pantheons of Earth. However, he is considerably more powerful than the vast majority of them: * Absorption and Transformation: Although Atum is already immensely powerful, he has the ability to literally absorb and consume other gods as well as demons. As a result, Atum's body basically feeds upon these absorbed beings like food and, as a result, their powers are added to his, thereby increasing all of his powers beyond their limits. However, if he absorbs too much energy, he transforms into the Demogorge, which is a hulking, almost unstoppable brute. After Atum has purged himself of this excess energy, which he can do at will by releasing the beings he absorbs or burns the energy away in combat, he will revert to his normal form. * Superhuman Strength: Atum possesses vast superhuman strength, the limits of which aren't known. However, it is believed that his physical strength surpasses that of any member of the god or demon pantheons of Earth. Hence, Atum is ultimately able to lift far in excess of 100 tons. * Superhuman Speed: Atum is capable of running and moving at speeds that are beyond the physical limits of even the finest human being, or most other gods for that matter. * Superhuman Stamina: Atum's advanced musculature produces no fatigue toxins during physical activity, granting him limitless superhuman stamina. * Superhuman Durability: Atum is highly resistant to all forms of physical injury. Even without transforming into the Demogorge, Atum can withstand attacks from some of the most powerful of Earth's gods and demons without being injured. Atum can fully and easily survive the temperature and pressure within a star and the vacuum of deep space indefinitely. * Superhuman Agility: Atum's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. * Superhuman Reflexes: Atum's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. * Regenerative Healing Factor: Although he is virtually invulnerable, it is possible for Atum to suffer physical injury. However, his body is capable of rapidly regenerating damaged or destroyed bodily tissue faster and more extensively than most other gods, even to the point of easily regrowing lost limbs. * Virtual Immortality: Atum, like some of the god pantheons on Earth, is functionally immortal in the sense that he is completely immune to the effects of aging. He is also immune to all earthly diseases and infections. * Flight: Atum, even while transformed into the Demogorge, is capable of flying through the air, or even through deep space. The upper limit of his flight speed isn't revealed, though he can achieve faster than light speeds. * Energy Manipulation: Atum is capable of manipulating and controlling vast amounts of energy for numerous purposes, although only a few have been revealed, on a level that is at least equal to that of gods such as Odin and Zeus. Atum can manipulate massive amounts of solar energy, typically in the form of extreme light or heat that actually rivals the temperature of the sun itself. Atum is also capable of flight even while in a human form. | Abilities = Atum possesses no true special abilities. However, the sheer scope of his powers make him an extremely formidable combatant, even though he has no formal training in combat. | Strength = Class 100+ | Weaknesses = Eternity is the greatest fear of the Demogorge, as discovered by Nightmare when the God Squad journeyed to his realm. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * The character is a fusion between the mythological characters Atum and Ra from the Egyptian mythology and the Demogorgon from the Greek mythology, who might have originated from the misreading of the name Demiurge. * Atum is considered alternatively as the first of the new gods or as an Elder God, but seemingly not as an Elderspawn. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = Demogorge | Links = * Demogorge at the Marvel Appendix }} Category:Prehistoric characters Category:Fertility Deities Category:Sun Deities Category:Creation Deities Category:Mythological Figures Category:Virtual Immortals Category:Demiurge Family Category:Gaea Family Category:Atum Family Category:Cthulhu Family